Life is not always perfect for everyone
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: Ally Dawson, 17, petite, brunette, abused by her mom verbally, her dad physically and sometimes sexually... High School screwed over by Automatic Moon, her bully, 17, blonde and muscular...His group of populars, of populars. She faces trouble and her bully learns of that and uses it to her advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Im ally dawson, the school nerd, I love to read...

I cake on makeup like today is my last day on earth. I mean I don't have natural beauty ,but some like my friend Trish say I do.

Anyway, I cake it one to cover up the bruises I get from being shoved around into walls at home, by my dad. He'll come hoem drunk and beat me up. I stay strong and wait for it to end. Then I go upstairs treat it and then sleep and get up the next day get shoved around some more. Then I apply make-up, listen to mom call me worthless bitch, have Trish pick me up, get bullied by the populars of school, go home wait for my dad to beat up some more and then clean, eat no dinner, have my mom yell some more, do my homework, then get up and get beat again by my dad. Clean it some more. And repeat it the next day. And it's been like this since freshmen year of high school.

My mom has a boyfriend that my dad knows about and when shes out late, its because shes with him. That's why my dad drinks because of my mom's affair, thats still going on today. like 2 and 1/2 years later.

Anyway, I only have one friend. Trish De La Rosa. She has others, but she is the only i have right now. Anyway, today is another day of school. Except Trish left to go on vacation in Puerto Rico for three weeks, so I officially have no one with me. YAY! (note my sarcasm)

So I entered school, tripped over Dallas' feet. I get up and am shoved against the wall by Elliot. Shocker we went to camp a couple years back, before he moved here and fell into the wrong crowd. I got slapped by Kira Starr. I have a red mark on my face. I got punched by Dez, hes a sweet red head, but acts tough around them.

Then I was kicked in each leg, by Cassidy and Brooke. My knees felt weak, but I persevered. I was then groped by the shoulders, by none other than Austin Moon. I was shoved to the ground, I received a couple kicks in the ribs, and gut punched once or twice.

Present Time...

I'm now sitting in the Nurses office. I know Lizzy very well, since I have been in here every day. She treats me and then puts it in my file. Lets me go and then tells the principal, who won't do shit, because the school's funding comes from the Moon's generous donations every two weeks. It really sucks and it goes on and on. I wonder if thats why it happens, because they know, they can get away with it.

I was just let go and then I'm ambushed and pulled into a janitor's closet, that was abandoned. I looked up and saw Dallas there.

"Ah, little Dorkson, long time no see."

"Silent game, is that where, we really still are, you not defending yourself, or did you finally give into the temptation that is my god-looking body."

"I-I-I"

"You what, you still got your little stutter."

He forced his lips onto to me. It was like this for all of third period. HE took me in the musty closet and then left me all alone. It was as bad aa the first time. Yep, thats was the- the. I cant even remember how many times, it's happened. It's been happening so much I lost count. I get up, dust myself off, and fix my makeup in my phone's camera. I exited and realized it's now middle of fifth. I have lunch, but I dont eat. It's so the comments from my mom, only lessen up on the harsh end. I've done that for the last year. I don't eat. I only drink water and protein shakes.

I walk towards the courtyard and decide it's time to sit and write about my day. I usually do this in a old willow tree, where no one can see me. I grab my old journal, I got before all this madness started, it was the last nice ever to come from my parents.

I was writing and the bell went off. I snuck through the back way and made it to Science without harm.

I was sitting in class. We had a substitute. I was getting paper thrown at me with hurtful comments. I just ignore it now. I've become less annoyed and less of a crybaby about it. They keep coming. The notes are all so cruel, but they dont bother me after basically three years of them.

The class ends and I walk out, with my head down, I bump into someone. I go to apologize, but I'm already shoved against the wall, by you guessed it Austin. I ran into the worst one of them all.

"Hey, dorkson. You back for more?"  
"no-no-oooo."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So, you want me to hurt you more?" I stayed silent and was punched in the gut. Repeatedly. I was then thrown into the janitor closet from earlier. I was shoved up against the old shelves.

"Little lesson time: You should keep your head down, but be so stupid to run into me." I just nod. Not out of fear, but more of wanting /to be alone for the last ten minutes of school.

"Good."

I slid down and sat on the floor. I grab a piece of the glass thats from an old broken mirror and run it across my wrists. Yeah, I cut to relieve stress. I've gotten past the pain. Yep, it no longer affects me.

I got up, pulled my sweater sleeves down and walk out of school. I go into the parking lot and get a slushy poured on me. I don't shriek in terror like the rest of them. I just let it slide down my brunette hair. I hear laughing from everyone, but just continue on. I'm almost home when someone calls my name. Ughhh. Austin Moon, I forgot to mention he's my neighbor.

I just keep walking and then abruptly stop when his car pulls in front of me, blocking the sidewalk. I decide to entertain for once.

"What?"

"Oh, just asking how your day was neighbor." I look over my shoulder and see his mom on the porch.

"Austin, no need to be nice. I don't care about what you do to me. It's not like my parents care either, so why should yours?"

I growl at the end and just walk up Mimi. She knows about my parents, maybe I should tell her about her son.


	2. Chapter 2- The truth is revealed

"Hey Mimi."

"Oh, deary it's been too long, back for another fix of the cuts?"

"Yep, would that be too much trouble?"

"No, but was Dallas with you again."

'Yeah." His mom's a nurse and knows about the rape too.

"Well, we can go to my home office and patch you all up. You should stay the night."

"Yeah, I mean my parents are actually on vacation for a month."

"Well, lets go."

I look back at Austin. I see him seething and his mother's retreating figure.

Austin's pov:

I'm sitting in my room, when I hear screaming from downstairs. I see go down to see if it's mom or brendy (my little sister). But she's not home and I walk towards my mom's office. The door is slightly open and see Ally there in a hospital gown, with my mom fixing her inner legs. I, we've never hurt there. I don't know how she's in pain. But I hear another bloodcurdling scream, right from her throat.

My mom stops and shifts back and then the gown is lifted and I see not a centimeter of her dull skin. It's all bruised. I realize that was from us today, and there are faded scars from earlier beatings. I took notice of scars on her wrists.

"Ally, have you been cutting again?" She just shakes her head.

"Ally, that is no way to deal with the pain ."

"Mimi, if you knew the full extent of pain, you would understand why i do it."

"Who else hurts, you besides your parents and dallas.?" She shakes her head as in she won't tell her.

"Ally, I can't help you if don't tell who hurts you."

"Oh, Mimi, you'll be so disappointed in the answer. I can't tell you without shame coming over me "

"Ally, I could never be ashamed of you, you're like my other daughter."

"Its , not me you would be ashamed of."

"What?"

"Never mind. I need to get home, dad will be waiting."

"You said they were gone."

"And they are, but if dad's not here, then uncle rick is."

"Ally, you need to stay, I can't. No I won't let you go back there. It's not safe. I don't know why you won't let me go to the police "

"Mimi, you know. That my parents are all that I have."

"You have, me, Mike and Austin and Brenda." She cringed at my name.

"Mimi, please drop it. I'll stay, but I need you to drop, this subject, for your own good."

"Fine, let me finish, then you can go to sleep. I know today was rough."

"Thank you, Mimi."

I walked away from the room, not wanting to listen anymore.

Ally's pov:

Mimi finished and I got redressed in my previous outfit. She grabbed my wrist. She pleaded through eyes for more information.

"Mimi, I would tell you, but if they, no he ever found out, no if you ever find out, you would never look at the person in the same way. It would crush your soul."

"Ally, please. I need to help you, before you take a dive off the deep end, with no intention of returning."

"If , I tell you. You'll be so so mad."

"But I need to know for your safety."

"It's Austin. And his friends and girlfriend. They are the ones who do this to me."

She looked in her eyes with guilt.

"Mimi, you would've never known, about it "

"Oh my god, Ally my baby has been doing this to you for almost three years."

I couldn't find, my voice do I just nodded.

"Okay, you can go into the guest room. I need some time to process this and then we can talk to him."

"No, Mimi, I didn't want to tell you because then it would anger austin. I can't have that. I want to find high school. If he finds out that his own mom knows. I won't live through the attacks. I will be gone from the earth in a matter of a month. I want to grow up and have kids and a loving husband. I want to go to college and pursue my music. I want to live till I'm 95. If Austin finds out, I told you, none of that will happen. I barely survive now. What do you think would happen if he knew, you knew ." She had her mouth, agape. She simply nodded and I left to head upstairs.

Mimi's Pov:

My own son. How could he be so cruel to her. She was a ray of sunshine and him a clud of darkness. There was no reason for him to have anger. Me and Mike were loving parents, always nice. What could drive to such behavior. I guess he fell in with the wrong crowd.

I walked upstairs to his room. I saw him smoking.

"Austin, why are you smoking in my house?"

"Damnit woman, leave me alone."

"Austin, I'm your mother."

"No, you're not. You're my like Employer."

Austin's Pov:

"Austin. What's Wrong? Please let me help you."

"Mom, nothing is wrong . I'm just stressed out with school."

"Austin, how are you stressed, you're failing. The school called. They got a new tutor."

"I don't need a damn fucking tutor, nor do I want one."

"Austin, this time you're going to your lessons. Better yet, you can have them in the house. Where I will see you working and studying."

"Mom, why?"

"Because, you need to pass Junoir year, if you want to go to any more parties."

"Fine, who's the damn tutor. I will go meet them right now, and set up a schedule."

"No, need I made you one."

"Mom. whos the damn tutor?"

"She's across the hall."

"Dorkso- Ally 's my new tutor?"

"What did you just call her?"

I stayed silent.

"Damnit, Austin Monica Moon, what did you just call Ally? Answer me Austin Moon. Answer me."

"Austin Monica Moon, either answer me or I will tell everybody your damn middle name and I will embarrass you on all of social media."

"Dorkson." he muttered.

"What? Say it loud and clear."

"I said Dorkson."

"Why?"

"She's so nerdy. All she does is sit alone. She's a slut. SHe bangs everybody. SHe dresses inappropriately. SHe is bound to be valedictorian in a year. All she does is write in the garbage book. She does nothing outside of school."

"Oh my god, AUSTIN MONICA MOON. Did it ever occur to you she struggle, because she faces problems. Huh? You dont want to know, what I do. You really don't I swear to god. She is so much more than school. She has so much potential =, in her and you calling her names, and doing god knows what else, just crushes her."

I went to retort. I opened my mouth...

"Oh no young man. You get to say nothing. You say she's a slut. right?"

I just nod.

"And who let you know that?"

"Cassidy and Brooke." I replied.

"You mean, to tell me those girl tell you that?"

"Yes."

"REally, and who dose she apparently Bang?"

"Dallas, and Elliot."

"Oh god, AUstin." My mom was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, why are you acting this way. When it;s the truth and they have proof, of t."

"You- You mean they have proof of those sinful acts against such an innocent girl?" She had tears, dwelling on her eyelids.

"Innocent, I would barely call Ally Dawson innocent." I retort.

SMACK!

"Mom, you just slapped me."

"Yes, because, she has such troubles and she is still innocent."

"No she isn't innocent."

"Yes, she is."

"How could you say that, when there is proof of otherwise?"

"Because, she was- SORRY no IS raped by those boys every week."

"No she isnt it."

"She, is. You want to know, how I know?" I stayed silent

"Why do you think she came over today. So I-I could treat her trauma, from such events. She is raped nearly everyday and she comes here for help. You wanna know why? Because her parents are no better than you and your friends. Her dad rapes her too. Her mother calls her worthless. DO you know how many times I have walked over there to find on the verge of death because of school bullies, OR SHOULD I SAY MY OWN SON. She faces such horrible things and you make want to die. I've seen bruises as a trauma nurse, but none come even close to hers."

I went to speak, but I heard a sob.

I looked up at mom and she had stopped crying, in MY DOORWAY STOOD DORKSON.

"Mimi, how could you. I told you in confidence, I trusted you and you did the one thing I told you not to do downstairs. I pleaded with you to not let him know, and you said you wouldn't tell him. NOw guess what, He'll go tell the school of all my troubles and it will make my life more miserable. SO you know what Thank you, but not for your care, but for making my life even worse. I thought you would understand me. You of all people, given your history. I guess not." She let out another sob and stormed downstairs.

"Oh, great Austin, If you hadn't been so cruel, you could've had a chance at school." My mom stormed out and I sat on my bed still shocked. I made Dorkson want to die. i had just wanted some fun, not to be that mean, I never wanted her to harm herself. I just really wanted her to be a puppet and to have fun oh my god, I have killed the Ally Dawson, from Grade school. SHe's just a shell of herself, And it's all my fault.


	3. The school learns everything

Ally's pov:

I ran and ran. I went into the woods, that surronded the backyard. I knew there was a tree house back there. I seen from bedroom widow a couple of times.

Austin's pov:

"Wait mom"

"What?" She snapped angriliy

"Let, me go after her. I know where she is."

"Ok."

"Thank you, thank you,"

"Just go."

I ran into the backyard. I saw the treehouse and climbed up the ladder.

I opened the trap door. I heard soft sobbing, I loked around and saw her in the croner, under the blanket, I left there, for if I need to get away.

"Dawson."

"What?" she wimpered. I can't believe I've made her this scared.

"Why, didn't you tell me about Dallas and Elliot?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, you wouldn't listen to me."

"That's true." I said. Guilt washed over me.

"See, I knew, know go away."

"I'm not leaving MY treehouse."

"Please, go."

"Okay, when you said 'Given your history.' to my mom, what did you mean?"

"I won't tell. You need to learn that from your mom."

"Why not?"

"Just because she told my story, doesn't mean I need to tell you hers. Just ask her."

"Fine, see you in school tomorrow."

i closed the trap door, went down the ladder and walked back to the house. I heard some twigs snap and saw Dawn-Dorkson behind me.

I was pissed at how she would lie to my mom. I know she wanted Dallas and Elliot.

"Hey, listen here. That sob story to my mom, but I won't believe it."

"Thats, fine with me. Go ask them. Your 'friends' if I wanted it. No you know what, check their phones, you see the videos of me screaming for them not to do it to me, or better yet, if you find me in the guest room tomorrow, with a rope around my neck and I'm strung up by the fan, you'll know the truth then." She stormed off then. I just gaped at her outburst, then it hit me. She told me she was going to commit suicide tonight. OH CRAP! I sprinted off towards the house. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom... Dawson... Where is... she..." I panted.

"First off, why were you running? And second her room."

I just took off running again. I couldn't hear my mom hot on my heels.

The doorknob. I saw it. I jiggled it. I wouldn't turn.

"Mom, stand back." I kicked the door in and saw exactly what Dawson said would be there. There she was hanging with a old tie of my dad's around her neck. I heard no breathing.

"Mom, call 9-1-1."

She just grabbed her cell phone and dialed. I tried to get her down. Damn can she tie a knot. I guess she's practiced before. I finally got off the fan. I grabbed the tie and un-did the knot. I pumped her chest and stomach. Nothing. I was about to start C-P-R. When the door downstairs was busted open and I heard footsteps stomping on the stairs upstairs.

"What happened?" One paramedic asked.

"She attempted suicide."

"Do you know why?" The other asked as he got the etc ready.

"Um... she's bullied at school and um... she cuts as well."

"Thank you, I need you to clear out, so we can try recesitation." I got up off the floor and told mom, I was going out with guys. She said okay.

I walked to the guys hangout and they were all there.

"Hey, Elliot. Can I borrow your phone? I left mine at home and need to tell my mom. I'm here."

"Sure... Wait why, you never told her before, so why now."

"She heard drunk people screaming from next door and wants to make sure I'm safe."

"Okay. Here."

I didn't need to call mom. I went around the corner and found 10 videos of him and Dawson. I plugged into my headphones. After video 3. I couldn't take it. I stopped watching and lisenting.i handed the phone back over and sort of did the same with Dallas's phone. I looked at my watch

"I'll see you tomorrow. My wanted me home by 7." I walked home adn my mom, was crying on the front steps.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked sincerely concerned.

She just me away.

"Austin, I don't want to see you. You did this. Allys in a coma and hasn't woken up yet. They rushed her to the hospital, after a failed recesitation, twice. Now she's laying in a hospital bed and she's on all these machines and medicines to keep her alive. And OH GOD, my SON, did this to her. HIM & HIS 'FRIENDS' did this to a poor, innocent little girl. I need space Austib. Go stay at your dad's house for a while. I won't wat you to have more trouble." She got and walked inside the house. She left the door ajar. I walked inside, closed it and went into the guest room. I saw blood on the carpet and a knife on the night stand. She was cutting earlier.i walked into my ro, grabbed a duffel bag and shoved my clothes and phone charger in its then grabbed my school bag and car/house keys. I walked outside and drove down to my dad's house about 10 blocks away. I walked inside and saw my dad sitting on the couch. He looked up and over at me, with a confuse look. I only stay with him once a month and that was last week.

"Not, that I mind, but why you here, aren't you supposed to be with mom."

"Yep, she told me she needed space for a few days. Did you know our next door neighbor. Gets harmed by her parents and she's at moms every couple of days to get treated for the bruises and other crap."

"Wow, wait Ally or Marissa?"

"Ally."

"Oh dear god."

"Wait, she didn't want you because of that."

"No, um I may or may not bully her at school with my friends and she's raped by a couple of boys. And may or may not have attempted suicide today." I muttered so he wouldn't hear it I guess it didn't work though.

" AUSTIN MONICA MOON. YOU DO WHAT? YOU AND WHO? YOUR FRIENDS. OH MY GOD. HAD YOUR MOM NOT KICKED YOU OUT FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR AND SENT YOU HERE I WOULD KICK YOU OUT. WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER, TO CAUSE HER TO ATTEMPT SUICIDE?"

"I told her, the bluffs about, being raped were fake, and she told me there was proof of otherwise and the she said something about me finding her dead in the guest room, tomorrow morning. I found her hanging there after I broke the door, down and she's in a coma. Mom knows all tyne details on how she is doing."

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON. I SWEAR TO GOD. IF ALLY DIES BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS. YOU WILL BE BAND FROM YOUR CAR, YOUR PHONE AND SO MUCH MORE." I stayed silent.

"GOD DAMNIT, GO TO YOUR ROOM, MR.. I CAN'T FACE,YOU. JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER. I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER FOR 16 OUT OF 18 YEARS OF LIFE. I SWEAR YOU ARE THE SON I DON'T KNOW. GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW."

I walked away upstairs and plopped down on my friends. My phoenix went off and it was a text from my mother. She said "ally, woke up and will back in school tomorow, despite mine and the doctors protests. I swear by god, if you cause anymore trouble. It will be the end of your future."

I groaned fell asleep, it being midnight.

Ally has some balls, if she was going to school tomorow l, with me knowing everything and her failed attempt of suicide.

The next day...

Ally's pov.

I got dressed in black ripped jeans, an old sweatshirt of my dads, like the only one that doesn't smell like beer, anyway. Then a beanie and a pair of battered converse sneakers. I grabbed my old brown bag and headed out to school.

I got there and everyone just stared at me. Did I have something on my face. Oh wait I dressed like everyone else today. I kept walking and then was met with them. I saw Austin standing there.

"Oi, dorkson. How was yesterday I heard it was torment. I heard screaming and slurrign were you drunk? Oh wait it was your dad?" People were starting to gather around us. I knew this was going to happen,but why today? "Yeah, i heard you are living in a broken household, with a drunk off his ass dad, and a mother who is never around. Poor Dorkson. You must have it so hard." His faced seemd to show some empathy and yet. He broke out in laughter. It was a joke. The school burst out in laughter. Except yesterday made me realise something, Im dine with his bullshit, it was time for me to stand up and that starts now.

"You know what? Let me tell you a little something. Austin's mom knows what you do." They all went pale.

"Yeah, see you can't always hide from the truth, now can you? She knows how he drinks, smokes and how his friends rape inncoent little girls." I focused my gaze on Dallas and Elliot.

"Oh, and your bad boy Austin Moon, broke yesterday and was comforting me, when I ran away." Austin's eyes darkened, not with lust, no fear. Fear of the truth.

"And if you really want a congratulations from everyone in school, here it is. I attempted suicide yesterday. I went into the guest room in Austin's house. Used an old tie of his dad's and wrapped it arund my neck. I got up on the desk, wrapped the other half around the fan and hung myself. I slowly and steadily could feel myself slipping into the darkness. I was submerged in darkness and you want to know who saved me?" They stood their like they had all seen a ghost.

"Austin Moon."

He stood there, now red in the eye. Brooke was the first to speak.

"We made yo-you-you want to-o-o kill yourself?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And Yesterday I would've been out of your lives for good, had Austin not have stopped me. I've attempted in many, many times before, but I always thought I could leave after I graduated high school. Yesterday though, something snapped and it made even more willing to die."

Kira was next to speak.

"How many times have you attempted it?"

" At least once a day at _home,_ There have been many times when I would overdose on medications to try it. I always thought a better way to leave was by hanging." i answered truthfully.

Dallas and the guys, except for Austin laughed at me.

"I highly doubt you would kill yourself. So what just because I rape you, you want to die. I'm sure you gave your virginity to the football team, before I could even get my hands on you, you little slut." I could imagine what little old Ally would do. She would be balling her eyes out, but i had a relization and was going to stick to that.

"Your words mean nothing now. I would've been scared now and whimpering, but i realised I'll never go anywhere if you, or you, or if any of you popular people walk on over me. So you know what I dare you, to. Try me, anything you say want get to me."

"fugly slut."

"fatso."

"bitch."

"liar."

"whore."

The words just flow, but the tears don't. I cried enough in my life, from pain, from fear, from sadness, from any and every emotion. I just listen and listen and It doesn't get to me, no anger or sadness or fear, just pure emptiness. I watch and wait. The words spill and It doesn't matter, for once I don't mind the torment.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." came roaring out of Austin's mouth.

THe crowd instantly quieted. I could swear he was about to say something nice when.

"Damn it Dorkson, stop the patriot act, you're all of these things. Just accept that Dallas was not your first. Admit that you deserve this. No, you know what I regret saving your life yesterday." "You know that i do too Austin. I told you earlier to let me die. I can't help it that you felt the need to save me. That's all on you. You could've left me for dead, but no you had to be a hero in your mom's eyes. You know if you think saving me from comitting suicide, brings you back into your mom's good books, well it didn't. So you just ruined your life more by saving me."

He stood there and quickly responded. "You're right now I'm stuck with you for a while. Oh well."

"Yeah, your fault. I dare all of you, make my life hell. Please, more reason to end it."

"I will, you will regret that request-"

"No I won't because you will all be rid of and when I'm gone I will finally be at peace. I will be able to live in content and peace. The day, I leave, you'll mourn because you won't have someone to pick on, you won't be able to force other people like me into doing your homework, nobody else will face your torture, like i did. "

"You're we'll mourn, but not because we used, but because we won't have a rag doll to abuse everyday, with insults, and objects. We won't have someone to laugh at. We'll lose a clown."

"If that's how you choose to see it, then so be it. You'll regret it though."

"No we won't."


End file.
